Pressure
by southparkgirl101
Summary: Kyle finds himself sleeping on a blowup mattress in Stan's room, and starts to feel more comfortable as Stan starts to see what his true feelings are for his best friend. STYLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to make out the picture. My sleek red hair had been cut short, and now fell right above my eyes. My hands reached over my head as I pulled of my green shirt, which fell to my feet. I wasn't the most athletic person in seventh grade, but pretty in shape. I poked my arm, and then held it up to the mirror. A small bump appeared, which I gladly accepted in being muscle. The only reason I had joined the football team was because Stan had told me I should. He had went to the office, and he had handed me a slip. I said yes, of course, but had no actual idea of how to play. Eventually you learn , after being tackled about a million or so times because you let the ball pass by in fear of it hitting you. Another reason I did it was because, Cartman was the Water Boy. His attempt at getting a spot on the team had been denied, but he was offered the job of handing out towels and getting everyone water. Cartman laughed at first, until coach said it would make girls crazy for him. So, he gave it a try. Seeing his face everyday like that, like he thinks he's everything, is precious. I turned the faucet on, and let it run through my fingers before splashing some on my face. It barley woke me up, so I went downstairs for a cup of coffee. My mom didn't approve of this, so I simply didn't tell her. I reached up into the cupboard and grabbed a dark blue mug, and poured the last of the coffee into it. Quietly opening the pantry, I pulled out the sugar and dumped almost the whole bag into the cup. Pulling it up to my nose, I realized that the coffee smelt burnt, but I chugged it anyway. My sipping was interrupted by a knock on the door. I turned the knob and was surprised at who was standing there. "Stan?" He smiled.

"Hey dude, can I wait here for awhile? My parents left early." I smiled and with a nod held the door open. "Am I that early?" He asked, plopping himself down on the couch. I looked over my shoulder at the clock.

"Not really. We've got about twenty minutes before the bus comes." He stared at me with a slight smile. I sat down next to him, and pulled out the X-box controllers. Stan swiped one out of my hand before I even asked him to play. We played for awhile until he set his controller down. He put his hands over his face. I looked at him puzzled. "Are you okay?" He sighed.

"Can I tell you something?" He said, shakily. I nodded and paused the game. Stan hesitated before looking up at me. "I…I broke up with Wendy." Trying to hide my happiness, I put a hand over my mouth covering my smile. Sure, Wendy was a nice girl. But I had constantly wondered why he stayed with her so long. And now that she was somewhat out of his life, I was one step closer to having what Wendy always had with Stan.

"Why? You guys seemed so happy together." I said causally.

"Because," He said looking away. "Because I love someone else." I went pale. My heart raced, and I began to panic. He quickly wiped away the tears streaming down his cheek, and stood up. "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah." I reached for my coat, and headed to the door. Who could Stan like? I mean, I knew I wanted it to be me, but that was highly unprobable. I had been meaning to tell him my feelings, but there was no point in telling him how I felt if I knew he didnt like me back. When I looked up, I realized Stan wasn't behind me. I turned around to see his lips pressed against his green whiskey bottle that he usually kept under his floorboards. He saw that I was watching, and slowly slipped it away into his backpack. He ran up next to me. "Feeling better?" I asked sarcastically, nudging him on the shoulder. He smiled.

"Much better." We laughed. Only I knew about Stan's so called treatment. He had been given whiskey by the depression clinic he used to go to, and it had apparently kept him happy. Although this was the first time I saw him drinking it outside of his room, I just ignored it. He kept so many things under his floorboards, I almost lost count of them all.

We walked silently through the fallen snow, leaving behind shoe imprints. The small yellow sign in the distance signaled we were close to the bus stop, where Kenny already sat against a stump reading a playboy. When we got close, he looked up.

"Hey…" Kenny said smiling. He waited for one of us to reply, but when no one said anything he went back to his Playboy. Typical.

About five minutes later, the bus screeched to a hault in front of us. The two doors quickly swung open, and we all marched onto the bus. Stan had to practically drag Kenny on, who refused to let go of his magazine. He stopped reading for a short second, only to race to the very back of the bus and slump against the window. Stan wrinkled his nose.

"Does he really have to do that on the bus? I mean, seriously." He rolled his eyes as he took my sleeve and led me to our usual seat. Just as the bus began to roll forward, there was a bang against the door's glass. Once again, the bus stopped to let on the fattest piece of shit in the world- Cartman. He flipped off the bus driver, and made his way back to me and Stan. Cartman cleared his throat.

"No way, fatass. Find your own seat." He glared at me, and sat down directly across from us.

"Well good morning to you too, Kahl." He tilted his head. "I see you still have sand in your vagina. Maybe you should get it removed sometime-" I bolted up.

"God dammit Cartman I don't have sand in my-" Stan pulled me back down in my seat.

"Dude, just give it up." He smiled. His jet black hair fell perfectly over his face, and was still topped with his blue hat with red trim he had always worn. Nobody really stopped wearing what they always had, exempt Cartman, who had stopped wearing his hat. "Your better than that." I snapped back to reality only to be staring into Stan's bright blue eyes. I felt myself blush, realizing how close we were. I spun around, and sat quietly listening to Cartman chomp on his cheesy poofs.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate in school that day. Maybe it was because of the abnormally loud ticking coming from the clock, or maybe it was because I couldn't get Stan off my mind. He was just so...perfect. I had never felt the same way I feel about him about anybody else. I mean, sure there have been occasional crushes here and there, but in the back of my mind was Stan. The feelings I had for that person soon dissapeared, and were replaced with more feelings for Stan. I could only imagine what it felt like to press my lips against his-

"Brovlowski! Why dont you come and answer this problem. Maybe it'll wake you up some." I looked up at Mrs. Bell, and watched everybody's focus shift on me.

"Uh, yeah, ok." I seriously had no idea what we were doing. Something about math. I slowly un screwed the lid from the pen, and then let it roll out of my palm. "Oops-"

"Brovlowski, just sit down and pay attention." She raised her eyebrows and pointed to my chair. I nodded and took out the notes that I was supposed to be taking.

"Tweak, how about you do the problem?" He stared at her wide-eyed.

"Me- GAH! Too much pressure!" Tweek nervously walked to the board and started jotting down shakey numbers from his spiral. I flipped through the pages of my notebook until i spotted something not math related. I looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention to me. The only person that came close to giving any interest to me was Bebe, who I just ignored. My eyes travled back down to the paper. In the middle was a heart, and it surrounded the name _Stan_. I fixed some of the doves up a bit and added a few more hearts before the final bell rung.

"Dont forget to study for the test over Christmas break class! It's worth almost half of this semesters grade." Her voice faded as I walked to my locker. I spun the dial as I hummed Dreidle to myself. The song had stuck with me. As much as I just _loved_ getting all sorts of driedles for eight days, I wished I could look forward to setting up a Christmas tree and opening presents like a normal thirteen-year-old. I grabbed my backpack and turned around to see Wendy.

"Kyle, can we talk?" She had a worried tone to her voice.

"I guess. What about?" I crossed my arms, hoping the conversation wouldnt last too long.

"It's about Stan-" Great.

"What about him?" I knew where this was going, but just went along with her act. Their on-off relationship had managed to last five years, and I wasnt letting her hurt him- again.

"Can you tell him to give me a call? To talk about things?" She looked at me with her big brown eyes, and bit her lip. I shrugged.

"Sure." I walked out the door, and caught up with Stan and Kenny. Wendy stood by the huge windows holding her books, waiting for me to mention her, but I didnt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stan's POV**

I flipped through pages in my textbook until I found the homework assignment. I stared at the problems for awhile, and then tossed the book on my bed. It wasn't like I needed to do them now, there were two weeks before I had to worry about school again. Just as I got up, there was a knock at my door. "Stanley, dinners ready dear." Dinner. I looked at the clock and realized it was already six.

"Okay mom, be down in a second." Before retreating down to the kitchen, I went over to my backpack and took out the almost-empty liquor bottle. The urge to take a sip was overwhelming, so I quickly lifted the one of many loose floorboards and set it in its usual place. Pressing my foot on the board assured it wasn't noticeable, so I ran down the stairs to dinner. The scent of meatloaf lofted through the air, as did the smell of fresh pine needles from the Christmas tree Dad had proudly pulled through the door only minute earlier. I pulled up a chair and spooned some peas onto my plate. An awkward silence filled the room, until mom chirped up.

"So, kids, how was school today? Anything exiting happen?" I opened my mouth about to speak, when Shelly quickly interrupted knowing I had nothing interesting to say.

"My _boyfriend_ took me out for a romantic lunch as an early Christmas present. It was very special." She made very clear that we all were aware of the word boyfriend. We all continued eating without paying much attention to her statement, until she stood up in tears. "You turds don't care about me! I hate it here!" Dad rolled his eyes as she stomped up to her room where she blared an old Britany Spears song.

"Sharon, how much longer until Shelly leaves for college?" We thought he was joking, but he actually asked it quite seriously. Mom sighed and checked the calendar.

"Seven. Seven months." Dad groaned. "Randy, she's your daughter. Your _only_ daughter. At least try to be sympathetic when she leaves, would you?" He just ignored her, and continued shoveling the meatloaf into his mouth. Seeing that no one else was eating exempt dad, she cleared the table. Silently, I walked back up to my room until I was stopped. "Stanley, can you come here for a minute?" Mom wanted to talk. This couldn't be good. I stood waiting for her to say something as she finished washing a pan. She had completely forgotten I was there until she reached for more soap. "Oh, yes. So I was wondering…how's Kyle doing?" I tilted my head, not quite understanding what she meant.

"He's…fine. Why?" She shrugged.

"I was just wondering. Mrs. Brovlowski called me while you were at school, and she said they got into a fight." This wasn't really news for me. Kyle and his mom had been fighting ever since he was in the third grade, and it wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Mom knew this too, so I wondered why she was bringing it up.

"So?" Mom reached over and turned off the faucet and dried her hands on her apron.

"Well, I suggested that Kyle come and stay with us for awhile over Christmas break-" A huge smile spread across my face.

"You mean, for like, Christmas?" She nodded.

"Shelia hasn't told him. Why don't you ask him, I'm sure he would like a change of scenery." Kyle would be static. He would be more than static, he would be overjoyed. I ran back up to my room and fell onto my bed, landing on my textbook. I flung it onto the floor, ripping the cover off.

"Shit!" I made a fist a hit my pillow. Mr. Parker would kill me, and worse, make me pay for it. But on second thought if I was dead, my parents would have to pay for it. I grabbed my phone from my black nightstand and flipped through my contacts until I found Kyle's name. Six long rings echoed through my ear before Kyle picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded exhausted.

"Hey dude, it's Stan."

"Stan! Oh hey, so what's up?" His voice cracked before he sounded like his normal self again.

"It's about Christmas." There was no answer, so I just continued. "My mom said you could come and stay with us over the break if you wanted to." There was a loud crack at the other end of the line. I assumed he dropped his phone, which made me smile.

"You're...you're kidding, right? Holy shit of course I do!" Kyle stared to laugh. "So uh, when can I come?" That didnt take much convincing.

"Now." There was a shout and then what sounded like he had just kissed his phone. If only there hadnt been a phone separating us, that would have made this day even better. "We'll be there in like an hour, okay?" Another joyous shout, and then the line went blank.

* * *

Our car idled by the snowy curb as I ran up to Kyle's house and banged on the door. There was almost no wait before it flew open for my to see Kyle standing there smiling. "Hey dude!" I smiled and grabbed one of his two suitcases and threw it in the trunk. He retreated back into the house and grabbed something which he stuck in his pocket.

"Got everything?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Could care less. Hey, Stan, thanks for letting me come. It really means alot." A small grin appeared on his face before he entangled me in a hug. I felt my face go warm, but since it was dark already, I knew he couldnt see.

The ride home was quick. Mom made me carry all of Kyle's stuff upstairs, which I made a fuss about but honestly loved to do. Kyle walked around nervously alothough he had practically lived here anyways. I blew up a matress and tossed some stuff on it. Before I went back downstairs, I looked at the bed again. I bit my lip, and ran to the bathroom to get better sheets. Very carefully, I pulled sheets on the bed, and topped it off with a freshly washed duvet. Realizing that I had spent almost half an hour making my room look presentable, I skipped downstairs where Kyle was in the living room watching T.V. "What took you so long?" I tried to think of something.

"Just making my room somewhat livable." He laughed. That was true, I guess. But I really wanted it to be perfect for Kyle. That seemed silly the more I thought about it, because his room was more of pit than mine was even before I had spent all this time cleaning. "You know, for my new roomate." He turned red, adn looked down at his feet trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Boys, it's time for bed. Stan, why don't you help Kyle get his bed all ready?" I stared at her, surprised she didnt notice my absence.

"I uh... I already made his bed." Neither of them were at all surprised.

I went upstairs and changed, then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Kyle greeted me shortly, in his pajamas and without his hat. He looked cuter without his hat on all the time. "Dude, thanks again for letting me stay here." I spit into the sink, and washed the blue foam down the drain. "I mean, it's really nice when we get to spend time together." Those words made me blush violently. Then I noticed he was quite pink himslef.

"Yeah." That's all I could think to say. "It really is." Kyle spun around and went back to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe I just heard that wrong. The truth being, I really hoped that I didnt.

When I went back to my room, the lights were already off. "Kyle?" An arm shot out of the thick duvet.

"Right here," Kyle was practically buried alive in all the decorative pillows and shams I had set out for him. "I give your bed making skills a ten, by the way." He said giggling.

"Thanks," I said jumping into my own bed. "Goodnight Kyle." Kyle pulled himself to the edge of the bed.

"Night dude." And with a flop, he fell back onto his fluffy pillow.

I couldnt sleep. I kept gazing down at Kyle, making sure he was still there. He looked so cute when he slept, the exact opposite of Cartman. Quietly, I slipped out of bed and clicked on the desk lamp. I turned around to make sure Kyle was still asleep, and that was assured by a small snore. I smiled. My laptop screen lit up the entire room. I logged onto facebook, and was surprised to see that I had eleven new messages. All from Wendy. I opened the first one, and read sleepily._ I feel like this ended on a bad note, and I just want to apologize._ Apologize for what? She hadnt done anything wrong, and I told her that on several occasions. I was the one who broke up with Wendy, having her break up with him all the other times. I knew that I only had a few more years to hope that the person I truley loved would love me back, and if that didnt happen then I really didnt know what I would do. Next message. _Stan, call me okay?_ I'd get around to it. I read eight more messages of apology before coming to the last one. Without any effort, I began to read without really thinking about it. I went to log out when I froze. Slowly re-reading the chatted message, I covered my face with my hands. In all capitols, was Wendy's final chat before I had logged the day after we broke up. _STAN WE NEED TO TALK. I KNOW ABOUT KYLE_. How could she know? I hadnt told anyone that he was in love with Kyle. Why would I tell anyone? I shut my laptop with shaking hands. Now I had no choice but to talk to Wendy, even if I didnt want to. Just as I was pulling the covers over me, I noticed an open notebook on Kyle's bed. It would be rude to snoop, but he was asleep. Snatching it, I started flipping through the pages. Endless math problems crowded each line. I gently set it back in its place, but something caught my eye. In one of the cornors, there was a small dove. I pulled the page open and stared at it in shock. My fingers went up and traced the drawings of the doves and arrows, and the heart around my name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyle's POV**

I sat at the kitchen table sipping a glass of orange juice, while Mrs. Marsh served breakfast. It felt more than awkward being alone with the rest of Stan's family without him actually being present. They had told me numerous occasions that I was part of the family, and that I was welcome anytime. That made me, without a doubt, extremly happy. Mainly knowing that I was exempted by Stan's parents just made it easier to always be here. "Kyle, would you like some eggs, too?" Mrs. Marsh asked setting a already overfilled plate in front of me. Trying not to be rude, I said yes, but then came the task of conqouring what was now in front of me. She smiled. "You don't have to finish it all, you know." I raised an eybrow, and nodded.

"Thank's for breakfast. It looks..." I looked down at my plate at all the fancily prepared food. "Gourmet." She laughed. A whiff of freshley ground coffee beans hung in the air, making my mouth water. Mr. Marsh noticed this, and slid me and empty mug.

"You want any milk or anything?" He asked setting down the paper. I was in shock at first that they were openly allowing me to drink coffee, but that quickly dissappeared when the scent returned.

"Uhm...do you have any sugar?" I asked almost in a whisper. He nodded and handed me a small yellow cup. I sprinkled, or more dumped, most of the sugar into the mug and took a sip. Yum. My sipping was interupted by a long yawn from behind me. I turned around to see Shelly in a pink tank-top and underwear. When she realized I was there, she almost screamed.

"What is this turd doing here-" She looked at the clock. "This early in the morning?" Mrs. Marsh studied her daughter for a moment before replying.

"Shelly, Kyle is going to be spending Christmas break with us." Shelly's jaw dropped open partially, her headpeice limiting its distance. "And I would hope you could at least put on pants knowing we have a guest." Shelly just seemed to realize the lack of pants she wasnt wearing and rushed back upstairs, bumping into a sleepy Stan in the prosess.

"Move, turd!" He glared and came to the table.

"God, what crawled up her ass?" Mrs. Marsh glared, but continued eating. "Mom, I have a question?"

"Yes, Stanley." She said half sighing.

"Can I have some money? Like, it could be one of my Christmas presents or something." Stan finally had her attention.

"What do you need the money for?" I saw her head tilt slightly.

"I was just thinking me and Kyle could do something later, like see a movie or something." Everybody stared at him, including me. I watched as Mr. Marsh reached over to the counter and pulled out a bill from his wallet, and handed it to Stan. "Sweet, thanks!" He nodded, and shooed us off to Stan's room to get dressed.

I knew there was nothing weird about it, but seeing Stan without clothes on is just so...irresistable. I watched as he slid off his shirt, and then his pants. Looking out the window, trying not to concentrate on his naked body, I pulled off my own pajamas and put on a clean blue shirt and jeans. Startled by a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and quickley locked my gaze on Stan's eyes seeing he still wasnt dressed. "Dude, chill." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I couldnt even think clearly when I was around him, let alone was two inches from his face. "Any movie you want to see? Or anything you want to do?" I could think of a million things I wanted to do. One of them was lean forward and-

"A movie sounds good. You can choose." He smiled and pulled on a pair of sweats. I had to tell him. I couldnt take it anymore. "Stan, I have to tell you something-" But when I looked around he wasnt in the room. I was about to follow him downstairs, when I saw something that made my heart stop. My math notebook was lying open on Stan's bed. Right to the page where I had circled his name with a huge heart. Oh my god. I picked it up, knowing that I left it closed last night, meaning to tear it out his morning before Stan ever saw it. But he already had. I ran my fingers through my hair, and shoved the spiral under one of my many pillows. Slowly, I walked down the stairs, just thinking. If he already saw it and hasnt said anything, does that mean he just wants to forget he ever saw it? I mean, it wasnt like he would just tell me he found the page where I practically had worshipped him. Or maybe, he hadnt even seen it. Maybe I had just left it open without knowing it, and he hadnt read it yet-

"Kyle?" I jumped, and tripped over the last step. Stan handed me my coat, and slipped his on. "You ready to go?"

We walked quietly through town, until we came to the theater. "How about the new Terrence and Phillip movie? I mean, it can't be much worse than the last one." I asked, not seeing any other selections me and Stan could agree upon. He put a hand on the back of his neck.

"Do you uhm...maybe want to see the...uhm...the Titanic?" I turned to him, stunned. He was awkwardly smiling, and very noticably blushing.

"Yes! I mean...yeah, sure dude." He handed the money to the woman in the window, and asked for tickets.

"And what movie will you be seeing today?" She asked cheerfully, putting the money in the register. Stan looked at me slightly embarrassed.

"Two for the Titanic please." I said, knowing Stan wouldnt say anything. The woman flicked back her red hair and smiled.

"Oh, is it a date?" I understood what she meant, and assumed Stan did too.

He looked at me and smiled. "Well, sorta." I felt my face go hot. The woman smiled.

"When they show up, I'll send them to look for you. You'll be in theater number four." She slid our tickets under the slot, and we nervously walked in and sat down. I couldnt beleive what I had just heard him say. Did he just say that we were on a...date? The thought of it made me smile. Stan folded the seat down, and handed me the tub of popcorn.

"You should hold it, I'll eat it all." I laughed. His appetite was noticably large, but it had little affect on him , considering the fact that he had a six pack. I took the popcorn just as the movie started, and instead of fiddling with my thumbs took a handful of popcorn. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched Stan as he studied the movie. I sunk back into my chair, and tried to focus on something other than love- although the movie Stan had chose made this hardly possible.

By the time the movie was over, it was dark out.

The bright orange sunset made the snow shine a pretty pink color. As we walked home, I tried to spark up a conversation.

"So, did you like the movie?" Stan paid no attention, and continued staring at his feet. "Earth to Stan?" my breath made a small cloud in front of my nose. I waved my green glove in front of his face until he looked up.

"Oh, sorry. Spaced out for a second." He tried to smile, but I could tell there was something on his mind. Not that we weren't thinking the exact same things, wondering if we had really just gone out on a date. I could see the window of Stan's bedroom from where we were, which made me give a sigh of relief. I couldn't take much more awkward today.

Stan held the door open for me, and we both made our way to the couch, speechless. Stan's parents were already asleep, so I reached in between the cushions to recover the remote, and clicked the TV on. I flipped through channels, finding nothing, until I heard Stan yawn. "I'm getting tired dude, think I'm gonna go to bed," I looked at him, and he did look tired. I didnt want to go to bed quite yet though, noticing it was only ten.

"Okay, I'll be right up and-" I froze when Stan yawned once more before putting a pillow in my lap and closing his eyes. "Night, Stan." I held my breath, and bent down to kiss him softly on the cheek. Luckily, he was already out like a light.

When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed. Well, not my bed, but the blow up mattress in Stan's room. I leaned up, the bright morning suns rays filling the room. "Stan?" He spun around in his chair to face me.

"Sorry if I woke you up dude." I shrugged, not have been that tired in the first place.

"Uhm, how did you get me up here?" I asked knowing the answer.

"I carried you. Your light as a feather." he said with a smile. I smiled until my hand noticed the absence of a certain notebook under my pillow.

" Kyle can I tell you something?" Without replying, I began tearing apart the bed. Stan came over and stood behind me, watching me destroy his work.

"Shit! Where the fuck is the fucking- Dammit! I swear-" Stan put a hand on my shoulder, cutting short the excessive swearing. I stood up on the verge of tears, when Stan spun me around to face him. I almost fainted when I saw what he was holding up for me to see. He set the notebook in my hand, and wiped away my tears. I sighed a sigh of relief. "You almost have me a heart attack," My words were cut off by my heart stopping. Stan smiled and pulled out the piece of paper with his name encircled by a heart. His thumb barley covered the head of the largest dove, and part of the most detailed smaller heart. I stared at it, before he grabbed my chin and tilted my head up.

"Kyle, I need to tell up something," I stood there motionless, until I almost fell backwards. He leaned forward, and ever so gently kissed me on the lips. "Kyle...I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Stan's POV**

We fell to my bed, lips still locked. I dug my nails into his shoulder, caused by the rush I was getting from this. Kyle moved back momentarily only to smile, and then crushed his lips against mine- _hard_. I had hardley noticed that the door wasn't closed, so I pulled Kyle by his hair upright to look at me. He frowned, clearly annoyed. It was only until the shout from my mom telling it was time for us to wake up did he seem to realize we wernt alone. "Later." I whispered, bending over to retreive Kyle's green hat and placing it back promptly on his head. He tugged down on the ear flaps, bringing the hat down to his brow. One of his now more wavy curls hung out, which I tugged on playfully. Giving me a slight nudge, he got up and slid into some jeans, ignoring the nightshirt he was wearing and slipped into his coat. I looked down at my own attire, and decided that sweatpants were in fact quite exeptable for a Saturday. My sight was blinded by a flash of brown, and I reached up to pull down my coat and see Kyle laughing.

"You have extremly poor reflexes for the quarter-back of the football team." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, and lept off the bed.

We walked through the falling snow, side by side. As tempting as it was to grab his hand, I held myself back noticing the large crowd right in front of us. The parking lot of the mall was congested with honking cars, and people running around like a bunch of animals. Having an exuse for contact, I linked arms with Kyle and pushed our way through the growing crowd. "Jeez, what's the big deal? It's like...packed!" He didnt quite understand the importance of Christmas Eve, and how it was the last day to get all of your shopping done.

"Kyle, Christmas is tommorow. People are pretty desprate to get some last minute shopping in." He nodded, and looked curiously at all of the bags filled to thier tops with gifts. "So, uhm...what do you want for Christmas?" I tried to sound not obvious, hiding the fact that I hadn't got him anything yet.

"A world with no Cartman." I laughed until I heard his voice, cold as the snow.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I see the Jew finally found a girlfriend, oh, you naughty naughty Jew you!" An evil grin spread across Cartman's face, as he watched Kyle's complexion turn bright red.

"Shut up you fat piece of fucking shit!" Kyle let go of my arm, and crossed his own. "And he's not my _boyfriend_."

"God Kahl, just have a little Christmas spirit, would you? It's not like you're gonna get another one anytime soon." Kyle just stared at him. "I mean, your boyfriend could just kick your pathetic ass out-"

"He's not my god damn boyfriend fatass!" Kyle shoved him against the gigantic double doors draped in holiday balls and wreathes, causing them to shake.

"Wait, Cartman, who told you Kyle was staying with me?" Kyle released his grip on Cartman's collar. He stumbled forward and flipped Kyle off.

"Your Ex hoe, why?" I glared.

"And how'd she find out?"

"Da fuck is up with all the fucking questions? God, who the hell cares!" Cartman threw his hands in the air, and pushed Kyle to the ground, barley managing to fit through the crack in the door.

"Kyle! Shit dude, are you okay?" I pulled him back to his feet, as he snarled something under his breath.

We made our way into the mall, eyes wide at the bounty of festive treats. Kyle gaped in awe at everything having to do with Christmas, from the green and red candles to the huge toy carts parked in random places. I reached down and took Kyle's hand, placing a crisp twenty dollar bill in his palm. He looked at me, confused. "Uh, what's this for?" I shrugged.

"It's an early Christmas present, I guess, His face lit up with joy, as he singled out all the stores he would stop at. "Considering the fact that this is your _first_ Christmas."

We approached a fairly large store, strung to its peak with strands of colorful lights.

"So, meet back here in like ten? I wanna go check out the video games." He looked at me those beautiful jade eyes I found so attractive, and formed a slight smile.

"Sounds good." I said, walking towards the recreation section of the store. Smaller children mobbed each other over the choice of scooter, or color of a favorite bike. I slipped past the mob, and located the skateboards before continuing. Winding through the endless maze of sports equipment was tiring. I was about to follow my way back to the start when something across one I the many isles caught my eye. I had found the one thing I had been looking for. "Mistletoe." I grabbed a bouquet, and made my way to the checkout stands.

"Next, please." A cashier not much older than me flicked back her blonde curls, and waved me forward. Before paying, I grabbed a pack of gum hoping to seem more casual. She took the gum and quickly swiped it before pressing a few buttons, and tossing it into a bag. I held my breath as she picked up the mistletoe with well manicured fingernails and held it up to her face to examine. "This one looks like crap. You want to get another one?" The old woman waiting behind me glared at the way she spoke, but she just ignored it.

"Uh... I'm kinda in a hurry, can I just pay?" Before answering, she popped a hard candy into her mouth.

"Cash or card?" Could this possibly take any longer?

"Cash." I slid her the bill, and the register popped open. Her fingers twiddled over the money, trying to figure out my change.

"Keep it." She nodded, and pointed at the bags.

"Paper or plastic?" Seriously.

"Listen I really have to go, can I just-" She took the mistletoe and threw it into the same bag as the gum, and then pulled another bag on top of that.

"There, now no one can see it." The girl said shoving the bag into my arms. "Maybe a little kissing will loosen you up a bit." I thanked her, and tried to locate Kyle. Yeah, I highly doubt kissing will make me much looser.

"Stan!" Kyle hopped to my side, and we walked to the door. "What did you get?" I looked at my bag, and clutched it tighter hiding it's contents.

"Gum." He looked at the bulging bag, and back to me.

"Gum?" I nodded. Kyle just shrugged, as we sat down at the food court.

"Are you hungry?"

"Totally. I'll get pizza, be back in a second-" Kyle pushed back his chair, and went to stand in line with about a hundred other people. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I had this urge to be around Kyle. Just to have him close again, to kiss his lips again. To make up for this morning. "Here, I didn't know which kind, so I got them all." A huge tray of assorted pizza was placed in front of me as well as a satisfied Kyle. I reached for the pepperoni, but it was snatched away before I even touched the crust.

"Thanks for the pizza, Kahl." Cartman licked the grease dripping down his arm. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt your date?" He chuckled darkly.

"As a matter of fact fatass, you did!" I quickly covered my mouth when I realized what I just said. Cartman burst out in laughter, as Kyle slammed the pizza box closed.

"Holy fuck I was right! Your fags!" He was almost in audible through his howling.

"C'mon Stan, let's go." Kyle grabbed my hand, and weaved through the crowd, leaving behind the pizza.

The walk home was silent, exempt for an occasional car driving by and splattering snow over the sidewalk. I didn't know what to say, after what I had let slip. I looked over at Kyle to see him looking extremely happy.

"Stan? Where we... On a date?" I stopped walking, and looked down at my feet.

"I...What I said...I didn't mean for it to...Honestly, I don't know." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Kyle- You need to know something. Now." Kyle took a step towards me, and set a hand on my shoulder. "I broke up with Wendy...for you." I felt his hand drop, which made me uneasy.

"When?" I lost his gaze, not understanding. "When did you Start to notice?" I sighed.

"A long time ago." Not understanding myself, I just waited for him to respond. Instead, he pressed his cold lips against mine, until it forced a smile on my face. Since the sun was setting into its usual orange color, I took Kyle's hand and weaved my fingers between his, until we came to my porch now a lifeless gray. I turned the knob, and opened the door to see my entire house decked in-

"Mistletoe!" Kyle shrieked, turning to face me. I looked around hesitantly for my parents, but they were no where to be seen. He was just so perfect. I took off his hat, and pulled my hands around his neck, forcing our bodies to collide. Pressing my lips against his was even better under mistletoe. He pulled back and whispered something in my ear.

"Stan, you still owe me for this morning." This was true. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Fearing for my sanity, I dragged Kyle up to my room, where I promised to repay him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~ And thank you to all the people who have read and reveiwed the story! Sorry I havnt updated in a while, been busy with school. This is going to be the last chapter in this story, so FINALE...eh..yeah. Well, I will DEFINETLY write more South Park fan fic stories, so dont think this will be the last one. I dont know about continuing this story to be Cartmans POV where he is jealous over StanXKyle, message me if you want me to. Oh yeah thanks again to all the people reading! I think I forgot to mention this at the begining, but I LOVE reveiws. So, here it is~ Makayla.**

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

The sun glared through the window which had been cracked open. I quietly moved out from the arms wrapped tightly aroung my waist, trying not to wake Stan. Standing up, I stretched, phisically exghausted from last night. He hadnt let me out from under him for at least an hour, before finally entangling me in a hug and falling asleep. I had been up most of the night watching our bare chests rise and fall to the chirp of the crickets, not able to process clearly what had just happened. I slid open one of his dresser drawers, and pulled out a blue shirt and pulled in over my now severly tangled hair. Having looked down to look back up surprised that I had forgotten the presense of boxers, I took the librety of taking some of Stan's. When I looked back at the bed, he was propped sideways with a huge grin on his face. "Well, good morning butt buddy." He managed a chuckle, before coming and wrapping his arms around me. I felt my face go hot.

"Stan...that's not funny." I looked at him through my red bangs hiding my blush. Stan took two fingers and wiped away my hair, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Butt buddy." He teased, causing an outburst of laughter. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and nibbled on his ear before shooting up. "You okay, Ky?" Ky. He had a pet name for me already. Merry Chistmas-Hannuekah me.

"Dude! It's Christmas, right?" I practically screamed. He nodded. "Arnt you...like, exited?" A simple shrug.

"I mean, I guess, but I kinda already got what I asked for..." His complexion matched mine, as he ran a nervous hand across the back of his neck. "Well...I already got you. That's all I wanted." He coughed, and pointed to the closet. "You undressed me...now you have to re-dress me." He smirked. I looked at him annoyed.

"No, Stan. I'm not dressing you, that's just-" My knees buckled as he kissed me, tracing the outline of my lips with his tongue. "I...I guess I could...er...dress you."

An evil grin ripped across his face.

"You pick." I turned to the closet and swung the doors open, browsing through his collection of designer shirts and jeans. My hands touched a off green flannel vest, which I instinctively grabbed, along with a pair of jeans so badly stained they looked yellow. I held them up to his naked body making sure it annoyed him. "Those are shitty as fuck Ky, pick something else-" I pressed a finger over his lips.

"You said anything," He glared as I pulled the green vest over his outstretched arms. "And I hope you are requesting underwear with these...uhm...pants?" Stan let out an over exaggerated sigh an rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you insist- you are the one dressing me, remember?" I flinched. "In the drawer to the left." He pointed to his dresser where I had already raided his boxers.

"I kinda figured that out while you wear asleep," I said, pointing to my boxers. He clicked his tongue and made a smart ass face.

"Oh, Kyle, you dirty little Jew. You clearly didn't have to steal my underwear just to get inside my pants." I blushed, yet again, and reached for a pair. He quickly sat on the floor, as I leant down and pulled the boxers up over his legs, snapping the elastic at the waist. "Shit! That fucking hurt!" He lunged forward and pinned me against the ground. His breath tickled against my ears, and his nose was just slightly touching mine. "Payback." Our eyes met, and I closed mine expecting his lips to meet mine. Instead, he slid his fingers around my waist and snapped the elastic. A sharp screech escaped my throat before a hand clamped down on my mouth. "Shhh...Don't wake anyone up, you want firsties on presents, right?" I nodded. He released his hand only to grab mine with his spare hand. We walked quickly down the hall, and practically fell down the stairs before I stopped dead. The biggest tree I had ever seen was decked in huge balls and ribbons of every color, with presents spilling out of the bottom. I turned to him amazed, but was tossed on the floor before I could say anything. Stan tossed me a heavily stuffed stocking, before retrieving his own. I slowly brought out each thing as if it were as fragile as glass and laid it in front of me.

"This...this is unbelievable. But how did I-" He swallowed his third chocolate Santa and pecked me on the lips, filling my mouth the the flavor of cocoa. "Did you...?" He nodded, before handing me a piece of taffy.

"Kyle, I wanted to make this your best Christmas ever. Now stop sitting there like the Jew you are and eat candy like a normal kid." I glared, but quickly smiled realizing how hard he must have worked. I ran my hand across the ten boxes in the corner which had my name printed in cursive on every one, exempt the last which had my name scribbled across the top with a green marker. On top of my name, there was my green hat propped against the letters.

"You didn't have to get me anything Stan, I...I didn't want anything." Stan looked at me, touching my cheek.

"Ky, listen, okay? I wanted to get you something. Its christmas, so suck it up and let me give you something without you rejecting it." I stared at him until he shoved the box into my hands. "I wanted to give you something because..." He took my hand and squeezed it. "Because Kyle, I love you."

Stan looks at me hopefully, brushing back my cinnamon hair. Speechless, I look down at my present and trace my name.

"You...you...do?" I attempt a reply, but by now I was shaking so badly I could barley sit still. "You love...me?" I stammer. He looks at me with his brilliant blue eyes and nods.

"Yeah, I guess Cartman was right." I squint, not understanding. He sees this and cant help but laugh. No matter how much you don't want to believe that that fat piece of racist, prejudice, ungrateful shit is right, he is. We're fags." My eyes widen as I desperately try to think of something to say.

"So we're like...together? As in...a couple?" Stan shrugs.

"It's your choice. We don't have to tell anyone right away, I mean not until your ready to." I feel tears cloud my eyes and blur my vision. My fingers curl enough to tear the paper on my present, which makes me jump.

"Stan, of course I want to." He flashes me a quick smile and winks.

"Good. Now, open your present!" I carefully slide my fingers under the tan tape and lift the wrapping paper, making sure not to rip the drawing. When the blue paper is removed I'm left holding a shoe box. Stan can't help but giggle at my expression, as he quickly turned the orange Nike box over to reveal a plain side. "It's not shoes, Kyle." I sort of laugh, but it sounds like more I a snort. I pull on the lid, and swing it open to find shiny silver slips of paper crumpled into small balls hiding its contents. Slowly, I moved the paper out of the way. A small cotton nose stuck out, which I pulled out only to have tears return to my eyes.

"Stan! This is..." I gasped, and tried to find the right words. "More than amazing." I pet the medium sized bears head, and closely examined its hat almost identical to mine. He poked it's velvet back.

"Wendy showed me how to knit," I stared and the frame in the fuzzy bears arms containing a picture of me and Stan, with his arm lazily slung around my neck. "I know it's not much, but I got you other stuff-" I collapsed into his arms, wiping my eye against his flannel collar.

"Its perfect!" He ran his hand over my back for a minute, until I pulled apart. "Stan, merry Christmas." He pulled me back in only to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Kyle."


End file.
